Elsword Velder Academy
by DiamondHikari
Summary: When Rena joins Velder Academy, she meets new friends. Unfortunately, everyone but her five friends hate her/are scared of her because of a mysterious elf who terrorized the school the year before. If that wasn't enough, a evil force has been destroying towns in search of a powerful energy. Now, it's up to Elsword, Aisha, Eve, Chung, Raven and Rena to save Elrios! (Also on my dA)
1. Prologe

She walked down the path, walking to a new school- her first school. Since she was a child, she had been taught by a wise Elder, soon becoming a leader of strong warriors. But the Elder sensed something more serious and the only way Rena could be ready was to go to school. The elf had been traveling for a week when she finally arrived at the gates.


	2. Chapter 1

The gates were attached to big cement walls. The actual gates were gold. Right in the middle was a sword with a rainbow of light coming from it. On each side of the gate was a guard.

"Who are you?" said one pointing his sword to the elf.

"Only students and teachers of this academy are allowed and all of them have arrived." said the other getting ready to punch.

"My name's Rena. I'm-m a new student." she replied.

The first guard dropped his sword and turned to the other. He started whispering something. Then he turned back looking scarier than before. "If we let you enter we need permission and to do that we must examine your ID then give it to our principal."

"But, I haven't received an ID yet." Rena heard him mumble something.

"Ruth, please get the principal to look out the window and approve of this….ELF!" his sigh becoming a shock when noticed the pointy ears.

A little while later Ruth came back and approved. Rena thanked them and stepped in. She looked to see many talented students. She saw a Purple-haired mage use a spell on a Red haired Swordsman. 'She seems angry' the elf thought. She saw a girl reading. When she saw a blue crystal on her forehead she realized the girl was a Nasod. Rena looked into a window which gave her a chance to look at the training room. Inside she saw a young man use his cannon to shoot a huge metal target. "These kids are talented" she said walking into the school with kids looking at her wide-eyed.

Rena looked at the busy halls where lots of students chatted and studied. Unsure what to do, Rena walked up to the Nasod she saw earlier. "Excuse me but, I'm looking for my dorm."

"You must be new." said the Nasod like a robot girl. "Just go straight down the hall to the Vice Principal's office and he'll tell you what to do. My name's Eve just to tell you." Then she floated off with two little robots following her.

Following Eve's directions, Rena slowly opened the door to the VP's office. It was a big square room with a ceiling 12 feet above. On the walls were pictures of graduate students (13) and the founder V.Q Happe. Also, a painting of the school when it was first built 100 years ago. Near the big window on the back wall was a desk with an older man sitting on it. The mad had Blonde hair and ice blue eyes; he wore a black suit with a badge shaped like a sword.

"Why, Hello," he said in a deep voice. "You must be Rena. My name is Mr. Deckie."

"It's nice to meet you." Rena said kindly.

"You're here for your Class Schedule, Dorm location and key." He said getting out a notebook, a huge history book and a few papers. "This is the history of our school, a notebook as a welcome gift (and a key pocket inside) also school map with dorm location."

Stumbling when he handed the stuff, Rena thanked him and put the things in her bag. Then left. She knew classes were starting soon and decided to go to dorm at later. She walked to a classroom on the second floor near the stairs. She walked in too see that she was the only one inside.

5 minutes later

Eve walked in carrying books. She looked at Rena and gave her what seemed to be a smile, and then sat in her desk behind Rena.

Next came in a boy with light-blondish hair while carrying his cannon on his back. "Hi, my name is Chung. It's nice to meet you." He said when he saw Rena.

Noticing that he was the boy she saw hitting the target before Rena replied "It's nice to meet you too. My name's Rena and you are amazing with that cannon."

"Thanks Rena." He said taking his seat beside Eve. Pretty soon, a woman with light purple hair and glasses walked in. She wore a blue blouse with an office skirt. She started writing things on the board.

"That's Ms. Alley." Chung told Rena.

Just as he finished his sentence a purple-haired mage appeared in front of Rena. It was the Mage from earlier.

"Hi. My name's Aisha and this is messy-head Elsword." she said.

Noticing the Red-haired swordsman from earlier Rena smiled "It's nice to meet you guys."

Aisha walked to her seat and so did Elsword. "So, you're the elf, Rena." he mumbled.

After all the students but one came in Ms. Alley spoke up.

"Ok. Let's begin. Today before we begin, I would like to introduce you to our newest and NON-EVIL student." She said bringing Rena up to the front of the class. "Now, tell us about yourself-"

Just then, a black-haired young man burst into the room. He had black hair and orange eyes. He wore the school's uniform. Only, a sleeve was missing due to his Nasod arm. "I'm sorry! I was just- Who's the girl?" he said turning geeky to hardcore.

Ms. Alley pointed to his seat beside Rena. "Sit down and you'll find out Mr. Raven." When he sat down she continued. "Now, please introduce yourself."

"My name's Rena, I'm from Elf Village. I've been raised by a wise Elder and I hope you will all welcome me to this wonderful place." Rena sat in her desk as Ms. Alley started the lesson.

"Just so no student," she said eyeing Elsword. "asks what this village or that village is, I will teach you about the towns of this continent.

Rena listened and wrote down the notes. By the end of class Rena had written down everything the teacher said. Only, she didn't notice someone giving a surprising interest in her.

…

By the end of the day, Rena had written everything they had learned in a notebook she brought. She sighed "I should go to my dorm and hit leaf."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's Chapter 2 of a story I have written and published on another site. Elsword is just so epic! I'm already working on the third story for this and It's turning out good. I don't play often anymore cuz of the HUGE game change for Canadian Elsword and because I'm still a NOOB X.X But my BFF is going to get me 1000 K-Ching and I CAN NOT Wait :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rena walked up to the fourth floor where the dormitory was located. She opened a door to see a big long hallway with doors along the wall. The elf noticed how over each door was a staircase that leads to another door. "_Fancy" _she thought. Looking at her dorm number 766, Rena took her dorm key and opened the door. Inside was a big room separated into three.

To the left was a rather large space with the walls painted lilac. In the centre was a big bed with pinkish curtains hanging over almost covering the sight of the white blanket spotted with blue polka dots. In front of the bed on the ground was a little pet bed with a cushiony pillow inside. Towards the left of the bed was a big wardrobe with clothes piled all over. Finally on the right was a desk covered with books about spells.

On the right side of the room was a space (same size as the purple side) painted light pink. Towards the wall, was a normal queen sized bed with peach covers. About 1 ½ ft. away was a small wardrobe with not too much clothing but more gadgets. Finally, the desk was covered with electronics and beside it was a small metal pet bed with a hole in it shaped like to gears.

Rena looked strait to see her space (same size as other two) the walls were white. It had a single bed with green covers and the wardrobe was the size of small couch. Her desk was a simple round-wooden table, with an old fashioned computer on top.

Disappointed, Rena finally noticed a big curved red leather couch and a coffee table made to look like fish were swimming inside.

"You like it?" said a voice from behind. It was Aisha.

"I'm happy to see that you're our so called 'roomie'!" said another. Eve!

Rena turned "I love yours but mine is dull."

"So was mine!" Aisha giggled. "But after a week you're allowed to change it up and use the school's money to do it."

"Well, it's good you like it. But even so, we need to rest. Principal Hoffman has told us to show you around the academy then town." Eve explained as she went into small room on Aisha's wall and came out in her pjs.

Following her league, Aisha and Rena changed in the room bathroom and headed to bed with thoughts about the next day.


End file.
